Las Barreras de la Vida
by mari3
Summary: Traduccion de "fortress around the heart" ya completa, es de los elfos: inmortales, poderosos, ricos, mordidos, encerrados, con secreto. Y viviendo entre nosotros hoy en dia.
1. Default Chapter

N/T: hola!!! esta historia la ley en ingles se llama "fortress around the heart" es MUY buena tan buena que me dieron ganas de traducirla..... por eso pedi a Darma Druid la autora me dejara y bueno aqui estoy... si saben lo suficiente de ingles LEANLA es muy interesante... esta terminada y su continuacion ya se esta desarrollando.. de acuerdo a como esta se de veremos si traduzco lo que sigue.....

N/A:el punto preciso de un fanfiction es algo que empieza cuando alguine se sienta en frente de una computadora y piensa " y que si....?"

Cualquiera que no pueda mantener cosas nuevas o inusuales, no deberia leer desde este punto y no darse el mal gusto. Cualquiera que este seguro que no puede contra ciertos estandares en su mente en cuanto a como los elfos, Legolas, el mundo y la historia de la Tierra Media deberia de ser no deberia molestarse en seguir leyendo desde este punto.

Por que esta historia es solo para aquellos que esten dispuestos a cruzar los limites y volar con la imaginacion a cualquier lugar que los lleve. Despues de todo un señor se sento en Ingalterra un dia, tomo un boligrafo y penso "y que si...?" y creo un mundo lleno de dragones, goblins, elfos, enanos, hobbits, Balrogs y orcos. Y aunque muchos lo puedan encontrar estupido o loco, tambien estan quienes encuentran amor, sacrificio, corage y libertad en esas historias.

Asi que….decide cual de los dos eres y entra por tu propia voluntad.

* * *

Un cuento de pasión. De necesidad de los Viejos Tiempos. De crueldad y de las grandes barreras de la vida. Y definitivamente, de seducción.

"Aquí es donde peleamos," dijo lentamente, sus ojos escaseando el horizonte. "aquí es donde morieron."

Una brizna alboroto sus cabellos. Sus caballo relincho y parecia nervioso.

El hombre a su lado suspiro suavemente. Su tono de voz no de duda sino de terror: "Estas seguro, Legolas?"

Legolas no respondio. No necesitaba por supuesto que estaba seguro y Haldir sabia eso tan bien como lo sabia el. Pero entendía el shock y dolor de su amigo – dolor que viene con el cambio. El dolor de retroceder a tu casa de niñez y verlo destrozado, puesto de cabeza y reemplazado con algo completamente horrible. Legolas hacia tiempo descubrió que cierto tipo de traición siempre iba acompañado con shock y aversión. Algo tan imperceptible, a el le tomo siglos descubrir su presencia.

Traicion. El sentimiento de que, mientras tu esta teniendo una esplendida, profunda alegría merecida, en ese momento en otro lugar, el lugar que tu una ves –no importa que tanto tiempo atrás- por el cual, peleaste y viste a la puerta de la muerte frente a ti, era destruido y demolido. Mientras brindabas, o reías de un estupido chiste, o pensabas acerca de investigaciones sin importancia o mientras cuadruplicabas tu fortuna, la misma tierra donde tus compañeros se desangraron era puesto de cabeza y preparado para una pecaminosa fea construcción nueva. Habian traicionado tu pasado. Todo por lo que una ves te habías parado y peleado arriesgando todo, ahora significaba......nada, nada para ti, nada ahora.

Y eso era una cachetada en la cara. De todas maneras.

Legolas suspiro suavemente y se dio la vuelta alejándose de la escena. Si trataba Un poco mas podía oír chirrido de las armaduras. Si esperaba un poco mas podía recordar la sangre palpitar por su sien. Un poco mas y podía sentir el confortable peso de su arco en las manos. Cerro los ojos y lo echo todo. E el profundo abismo del pasado, de los muertos y de los idos para toda la eternidad.

Cuando alzo la vista otra ves solo había un paisaje como cualquier otro – largos pastos, esporádicos grupos de árboles –si one podía llamarlo así, estos pequeños y desnutridos nietos de los que una ves fueron las majestuosas criaturas que estuvieron en ese mismo suelo- y las distantes torres de las empresas en el horizonte, echando grandes cantidades de negro humo en el cielo.

No había ejércitos chocando ones contra otros como olas del mar. No había tormentas, rayos, o lluvia. No habia maldad. No habia bondad.

"lo extrañas?" dijo Haldir de repente, sus ojos recorriendo de un lado a otro, viendo las grandes diferencias entre el presente y e pasado.

"No," fue la insensible y blanca respuesta. Haldir se volteo a verlo entonces, con su cabeza doblada un poco hacia el lado, sus cabellos gentilmente dejándose llevar por el aire como libre el se lo había dejando largo y suelto esto mañana. El dio a Legolas una penetrante mirada, sus ojos azueles moviéndose sobre su figura sin apuro.

Legolas le devolvió la mirada con completa calma, sus propios ojos nunca dejando los del otro. Sus miradas se cerraron y ellos solo siguieron mirando, como era común para su inconsciente rasgo de la perdida de largos tiempos. Mucho tiempo pasó. Pero ningone estaba pendiente. ¿Que es el tiempo para los eternos?

"pedir ese habilidad hace mucho tiempo atrás," sonando seco al oírse.

Haldir vio a otro lado, suspirando inaudiblemente. "yo extraño los Viejos Días," susurro y si no fuera por su oído elfico, Legolas no lo hubiera escuchado. "yo extraño......ser PARTE de algo. Tener una razón para existir," agrego con un sisigeo, su fuerza en las riendas incremento y blanqueo sus nudillos, mas no cambio mas nada en su postura.

Era el turno de Legolas voltearse a ver a su amigo con una blanca expresión, de arriba abajo y de vuelta. Otros minutos pasaron y el cielo se oscureció y la luz se volvió débil. Ninguno se dio cuenta.

"la razón es tuya ahora," vino la lenta respuesta. "algunos llamarían eso libertad, Haldir." Y ¿por que sonaba su tono tan mordido? ¿Tan bufón?

"¡entonces, Yo no quiero ser libre!" Haldir se volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de furia y resplandores de ámbar. Aunque para otro, pudo haber sido la luz anaranjada de los rayos del sol reflejándose en sus ojos.

"No," dijo Legolas lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos otra ves, "pero esa opción ya no es tuya."

Haldir suspiro y simplemente vio como Legolas observo sus gestos cambiar de sentimiento de rabia, dolor, más rabia, derrota, razonamiento, arrepentimiento y finalmente aceptación.

"Sin embargo lo extraño," profirió finalmente, rudamente volteándose de nuevo, su estado sentimental encarado a tal fría observación le irritaba.

"no te preocupes" dijo Legolas por detrás con un tono frío, "un día no lo harás mas."

Entonces escuchos otro caballo dando la vuelta y galopando, su sonido daba un débil eco de la tormenta de caballeros que por un tiempo estaba mas allá de la cura, y perdidos mas allá de la resurrección.


	2. Chapter 2

_"...muchas legendas humanas, mitos y cuentos hablan de la sangre y de su importancia. Toma las leyendas que conciernen vampiros, por solo un momento. Aunque imaginario, habla de importantes hechos, entre los cuales, por supuesto, el punto del tema es el hecho que la sangre significa vida y tiene mucho secretos y un místico poder que garantiza ambos una gran vitalidad – e inmortalidad. Por lo que se dice cuando un vampiro comparte su sangre con un mortal, el mortal, también, se convierte en vampiro. _

_"si tomamos esto "metamorfosis en un vampiro" como una traducción para "volverse un inmortal" (el cual, naturalmente es el caso), encontramos otra sólida prueba de por que lo elfos eran probablemente la inspiración para tal leyenda en primer lugar. Por que por muchas miles de años, los primeros descubrieron que era la peculiar química de la naturaleza de su sangre que les garantizaba a ellos lo que los humanos llaman inmortalidad – el que, por cierto, en mas como un ultra-lento envejecimiento, casi indetectable para el ojo humano y el constante revivir y rejuvenecimiento de tu cuerpo físico (si sabían o no de estos años antes, permanece como discusión).al perecer, mientras los genes no dan ese distintivo regalo, el verdadero enlace y la mezcla de la sangre, y su rutina si cambia a un cuerpo mortal, alentando el proceso de envejecimiento y apresurando el poder curativo que posee en circunstancias normales. _

_"De todas maneras, se debe decir que tal enlace tiene graves consecuencias para el mortal, por lo que los elfos comúnmente los disuaden, quienes creen en las razones de la naturaleza sobre todo y que todo inmortal y mortal debe estar en su lugar, sin cruzar la línea. Aun cuando, esta línea verdaderamente se a cruzado en raras ocasiones –desafortunadamente con horrendos resultados para el mortal. Una mente, tan acostumbrada al el concepto del tiempo, puede rehusarse a cambiar, y una gran ansiedad emocional y mental normalmente le siguen. En muchas ocasiones la perdida de la salud mental y una muerte lenta a sido el resultado final. _

_"conociendo la idea en primera instancia y habiendo observado los graves resultados, los elfos decidieron que solo un concejo podría tener el derecho para garantizar el permiso a tal cambio. El consejo (también conocido como el Circulo) todavía esta en completa posesión de este derecho y es usado muy raramente- siempre estando en contra de este."_

La Naturaleza e Historia de los Elfos

"Capitulo XIII – Sangre e Inmortalidad"

(también léase "Capitulo XIX – La Vida sin fin", La Naturaleza e Historia de los Elfos; "Capitulo III", El Libro de la Vida y la Muerte; "Capitulo VI – Inmortalidad", Los Sobrevivientes de Valinor".)


	3. Chapter 3

'¿que es lo que quieres, Legolas?' dijo la voz en su cabeza y se cambio de posición en su cama, siseando inconfortablemente.

'¿Cual es tu único deseo?' volvió a decir un poco mas tarde, y si una voz podía sonar entretenida, esta lo hizo.

Legolas trago y cerro sus ojos. 'No voy contestar,' pensó, su determinación de repente llena de rabia y ese extraño, maldito miedo. 'No voy a contestar. Eres solo un fantasma del pasado. Nada mas.'

En ves de eso, se enfoco en otras cosas. En la suave sensación de las sabanas en su piel. En el olor confortable de tierra de su cuarto. En la gentil caída de la gotas de lluvia afuera. El relajante calor de sus alrededores. Era un perfecto estado y una perfecta noche para dormir. Entonces por que demonios, no podia dormir!

'Todos queremos lo que no podemos tener,' de repente dijo y Legolas se sentó rápidamente, en contra de lo extraño. "Mithrandir!" susurro en el silencio del cuarto, mientras la melodía de la lluvia continuaba y tan pronto como la palabra salio de su lengua, una cegadora furia crecía en el por enseñar tal debilidad. Salto de la cama, con las ganas de romper las sabanas en pedazos y patear la cama hasta destrozarla pulsando en el como un loco deseo. Por lo contrario tiro el conjunto de sabanas y tumbo algo en su vuelo, causando un sonido estrenduozo en el cuarto. E elfo no escucho nada estaba cegado por su temperamento, que rehusaba soltarlo por un largo momento, chupando su espíritu, cazándolo locamente. Puso una mano en su cara, cerrando sus ojos y apurando la calma en su corazón.

¡Realmente un fantasma del pasado! '¡y tan obstinado como siempre!' pensó amargamente, de repente se encontró a si mismo saliendo de su cuarto, por el oscuro pasilloel cual no era obstáculo a su aguda vista. Su furia también el distante miedo de dejar las premisas de donde el pasado dolía como un látigo que caia en su espalda sin piedad, el camino con un paso determinado, sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía a estas horas de la noche pero con la necesidad de caminar de todas maneras.

Con ese oscuro humor encontró y entro en un cuarto donde la chimenea todavía encendida y el sillón en frente le estaban invitando con todo su confort. Se lanzo en este con un suspiro, el loco destello de sus fantasmas lentamente muriendo en el reino de los sueños y dejando su dolorosa atadura en su cuerpo. Se sentó por un tiempo muy largo, deleitándose en su ida, feliz por su ausencia.

En la primeras horas de la mañana, uno de sus sirvientes se deslizo dentro del cuarto, todavía sentado, su cara había ganado un color rosado por estar tanto tiempo expuesto al calor por tanto tiempo. Indecisivo por la expresión que vio e la cara del hombre paro brevemente, entonces tentativamente avanzo y pregunto: "¿Señor¿Esta usted bien, mi Lord?"

Legolas solamente inclino la cabeza cortamente, sin voltearse o volteando la vista.

El sirviente, agradecido de haber recibido una respuesta pero igual de alarmado por lo cortante de esta, se preparo para retirarse, entonces se acordó de un detalle que tenia que preguntar a su jefe.

"Señor... Lady Victoria llamo ayer. Como hizo anteayer... ¿que desea que le digamos?"

Legolas no respondió inmediatamente, enojado de ser molestado y fastidiado por ese pequeño e insignificante detalle y mucho mas enojado por el hecho de que esto era de todas maneras, inevitable. El sirviente espero pacientemente mientras. "le enviare flores hoy," dijo, aun sin voltear su mirada. "si de repente llama después de eso, díganle que no tengo nada que hablar con ella."

Por el rabo del ojo vio que el sirviente sacaba papel y bolígrafo y ofrecérselo. "para la tarjeta señor," dijo el hombre. Se refreno de suspirar y por fin dirigiendo al hombre una pequeña mirada, tomo las cosas de su mano. Después de silenciosos momentos, el bolígrafo y el papel fueron devueltos y tuvo al final su momento de paz. Paz para ver las flamas de la chimenea morir mientras los rayos del sol despertaban.

El sirviente pasó el salón con largos pasos. Sus pasos no faltaron mientras la curiosidad le comía tomo una vista a su alrededor; el abrió el papel para leerlo.

_"querida Victoria,"_

decía y le fue difícil no maravillarse a la increíble belleza de la letra.

_"lo que compartimosfue calmante, físico y natural. Eso, y nada más. Tu eres una mujer muy especial para demandar de mi lo que soy incapaz de dar. Y por eso serás siempre respetada por mí._

_nota: por favor no llames o inquieras más. Mis esperanzas y deseos son de un brillante futuro para ti."_

_Heath Greenleaf."_

El sirviente sonrió para si mismo. "aquí va otra mas," murmuro inaudiblemente, doblando el papel otra ves y resumiendo su caminata. "nada nuevo y que valga la pena de un chisme todavía."

El elfo sentado en su sillón no paso mas tiempo acordándose de Victoria quien –el sin saber- había pasado días en agonía y dolor en su negación de responder. No es que este conocimiento moviera algo en el. Ella era una buena memoria. Gentil y apasionado. Hecho y resuelto. No era tanto que el buscaba frecuentemente el placer físico o intimidad con una mujer. Y los elfos tomaban este tipo de acto bastante serio. Pero todavía… era la naturaleza jugando sus juegos. Era electricidad jalando y soltando. No más. Uno podía mirar una tormenta y maravillarse de su estrenduosidad. Uno puedo ver una película y sentirse intrigado de cuanto trabajo, esfuerzo y creatividad se unieron para algo tan pequeño. Uno puede ver un avión volar y quedarse mudo al talento de la mente que lo creo. Todo esto, uno puede admirar todo esto y sentirse pequeño en su comparación. Pero el hecho físico entre un hombre y una mujer no era nada como eso. Era una tranquilidad. Un acto de mutua necesidad. Bello y precioso. Pero no un acto que necesariamente debe tomarse como una promesa para el futuro o para algo más.

Humanos hablan de la pasión. Hablan de la necesidad. De amor. Y todavía no conocen nada de esto. Ellos conocen solo una ínfima parte de esto. Una flama de la fogata. La repentina iluminación de un rayo. Y después….silencio y oscuridad. Un breve pulso, luego nada. Esa es la naturaleza humana – Legolas aprendió eso mucho tiempo atrás. Una simple incapacidad. en lo Viejos Tiempos habían sido débiles e inmaduros. Pero ahora eran incomparables ni siquiera con su estado en aquel entonces. Eran solo sombras – siempre sedientos de sangre y carne. Malditos de fallecer en las sombras de lo que pudieron una ves haberse convertido.

Todas las virtudes se perdieron para ellos. Toda la pasión arrebatada de ellos. Todos los sentimientos extraídos.

'amor,' pensó el elfo y sonrió débilmente, la primera en días, "claro! Amor!" se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza a tal niñería. Levantándose de su puesto, satisfecho de que la oscuridad de hace un momento le dejo por fin en paz, camino hacia la ventana, viendo el pasaje. "un gigante entre niños es lo que soy," susurro para si mismo, mientras sus ojos recorrían el nuevo escenario, mojado de la lluvia del la noche, "uno que no le importa donde pisa."


End file.
